A Few Raindrops
by Char
Summary: A Taiora, sort of anti-Sorato. (So don't read it if you like Sorato.) Matt discovers an old letter in Sora's email. PG for a bit of minor violence and some bad words. (Not really profanity though.)


A Few Raindrops A Few Raindrops 

Setting: Near the end of Season 02. The older Digi-Destined were riding the bus to school. Matt and Sora were sitting in the same seat up near the front of the bus. Tai then got onto the bus and looked down at them. He saw that they were... holding hands. Tai felt a wave of depression flow through him. He then walked to the very back of the bus and sat down, then let out a sigh. 

_I thought she liked me, _he thought to himself. _I thought that one day, we would realize we have feelings for each other and... I thought I would be sitting where Matt is now... I guess I was wrong... but I can't hold anything against Matt... he didn't know. Besides, he gets all the girls anyway. I guess Sora got what's best. She has the Crest of Love, he has the Crest of Friendship... they go perfectly together. But who will I meet... that French girl, Catherine, was kinda cute... but she lives in France while I live in Japan. I'll have to find someone else... I have no way of dating either of the two girls I like... but it's harder on me seeing my best friend get the one of the two I love the most. As long as Sora is happy, then it's okay._

Later in school, Sora went to the computer lab and sat down at a computer, then checked her email. 

"You have no new mail," the computer's feminine voice said. 

"Oh, too bad," Sora said to herself. "I'm bored, got nothing better to do... might as well just look back on some email from a long time ago." 

Sora browsed through her email until she came across one with an attachment of a heart. 

"Huh?" she wondered as she accessed the letter. She then read the letter aloud. 

"Dear Sora, I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relation has been a little stormy lately. You say you love thunder showers, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai." Sora's eyes started to shake a bit. She then shut down the computer and left, remembering that time Tai asked if she wanted to go with him to Matt's concert... and she felt bad that she turned him down, hoping that Matt was free... she felt bad even back then, but now after reading that email, she felt worse. But then she figured that perhaps Tai would've gotten over it by now. 

Later that day, Tai was walking towards the bus when he saw Matt and Sora talking. He then looked at the ground and sighed as he continued walking. But then he heard something... it sounded like yelling. He looked back to see an angry Sora walk away from Matt as Matt had his fists clenched and walked in the other direction. 

"What the heck?" Tai whispered to himself. 

Once Tai got to his stop, he started walking down the street towards his apartment when he remembered the events that happened before he got on the bus. He then rushed inside, ignoring his parents and Kari, who went home on a different bus, and he grabbed the cellular phone, then entered his room and called Sora. 

"Hello?" Tai heard the voice of Mrs. Takenouchi. 

"Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi, I'd like to speak to Sora," said Tai. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, she's not here right now," she replied. "I think she said she had to meet Matt at the park." 

"The park?" asked Tai. "Okay, I'll try again later. Bye." 

Tai hung the phone up and left. 

"Tai, honey, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Kamiya. 

"I'm going to the park, I'll be back before dinner," said Tai. 

Tai ran to the park to see Matt and Sora there arguing again. This time, Tai could actually hear what they were saying. 

"Matt, it was from a long time ago," shouted Sora. 

"Quit trying to cover up, Sora," Matt shouted back. "You've been flirting with Tai behind my back!" 

"I have not!" said Sora. "Why don't you believe me? Why would I lie to you?" 

"Maybe because..." Matt stuttered. "Maybe you're just a whore!" 

"What?" Sora shouted. 

"You're a whore! I'm just one of the many guys you flirt with, not your boyfriend! Tai is another boy you flirt with." 

"I am not a whore, you little prick! I can't believe I had feelings for you in the first place! You shouldn't have been spying on my email in the first place! And then you accuse me of being a whore! Maybe I _should_ flirt with Tai! I think I deserve better than you!" 

Matt got so angry that he reached out and slapped Sora across the face. Seeing this, Tai instantly ran forward and punched Matt with all his might. 

"Tai?" said Sora startled as she rubbed her sore cheek. 

"I can't believe how cruel you are!" shouted Tai, looking at Matt. "How did _you_ end up with the Crest of Friendship? Sora's right, she _does _deserve better! And she's telling the truth! The email is all my fault! It was from long ago, after our first Digital World adventure! If you had been dating Sora back then, I wouldn't have signed it with love! It was an accident anyway! I meant to sign it with from, but Kari sent it before I got a chance to correct it!" 

"You girl stealer!" Matt shouted. "You were jealous of me! You wanted Sora so badly that you flirted with her. Some best friend you turned out to be!" 

"That's enough!" shouted Sora. "Matt, you shouldn't be using those words on Tai! He should be using them on you! Some best friend _you _turned out to be!" 

"Fine, I'm leaving! I have band rehearsal now anyway!" 

Matt angrily stalked away. Tai started to leave as well, but was stopped by Sora. 

"Hey," she said. Tai stopped and looked back. "Thanks." 

Tai smiled. "Anytime." Tai then walked away. 

That night, after dinner, Tai went back to the park and sat on the bench all alone and looked at the stars. It started to rain, but Tai didn't care. He just pretended that the tears streaming down his face were actually raindrops. He then heard footsteps behind him, so he turned around. 

"Sora?" asked Tai. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was about to ask you the same question," she replied. 

"Oh, nothing," Tai answered. "I just... felt kinda bad... I felt like I was the reason you and Matt broke up." 

"No, you weren't. If I hadn't been so mean to you about getting me a hair clip for my birthday, you wouldn't have had to write that email to me that caused so much trouble. It's my fault." 

"No, it's not your fault, Sora. It's Matt's fault. He should've believed you and shouldn't have said all those mean things about you." 

"I agree... Matt overreacted. I'm sure he'll turn back to his old self sooner or later, and I'm sure we'll both forgive him for what he did, but... I doubt we'll ever be together again." 

"I still feel I'm part of the reason for all this. Maybe I should just go home. It's getting late and it's raining." 

"Tai... you know I love thunder showers... so what's a few raindrops between friends?" 

Tai and Sora stood close as they drew their head closer. Tai held Sora in a warm embrace as they kissed deeply and passionately. Tears poured down their cheeks paired with the heavy rain as it soaked their clothes. Not caring about how wet they got, they held their embrace tightly... and never wanted to let go. 

"Our parents are probably worried about us," Tai pointed out. 

"Please, Tai, just a bit longer," replied Sora. "This day will never come again... I want to enjoy it while it lasts." 

Tai and Sora held their embrace for a while longer. 

The End 


End file.
